A Melody From Heaven
by IceColdFlames
Summary: Everyone in the world has his or her own personal melody. Will the coldhearted Seto Kaiba find his own? Read to find out. Kaiba x OC. Rated for slight cursing.
1. Prologue: The Angel

Hey people! IceColdFlames here! Finally, I have come up with a story that seems good enough to post. I'm sorry if its not very good.. but that's why we write, isn't it? To become better? We won't become any better if we don't do something about it.  
  
Anyway, here's the first chapter. It's not very romantic yet, and it rarely has anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, but I promise those things will come in later chapters! For now, enjoy!

* * *

He was the only person left on this earth to take care of me. My father. The only person I had ever cared for. And now he was gone. Gone forever. Just… just like that.  
  
The rain soaked through my t-shirt, soaking through my skin, but I never noticed. My legs were aching from the strain, pleading me to stop, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to run, to keep running until I died of exhaustion, or until I fell off the edge of the world…  
  
Patricia. That's my name. I'm half-Japanese, half-American. My mother died when I was little. She was Japanese. My father is… was American. I have a Japanese name too. Tsuki. It wasn't official or anything. It was sort of a nickname my mother's parents called me. But my father's parents hated my Japanese name. So they called me Patricia, or Tricia for short.  
  
But who cares? Who cares if my name is Winifred? Or Jane Elizabeth? Or Flavius the XXIV? I don't. Excuse me, but I have to run…  
  
After what seemed like hours, I finally sank to my knees, breathless, oblivious to the world around me. My head was throbbing, pounding, swelling as though it would burst any minute. And I wish it did. Rid me of my pain… end it now…  
  
I had a strange dream that night. I was sitting amongst the fluffy white clouds, feather-light and garbed in a long flowing gown of white. The sky was periwinkle blue… my favorite color. The sky was twinkling with unseen stars, and the world below shimmered, like water interwoven with rainbows. It was funny. I was never the kind of person to like pretty things. But this place took to my liking right away. It was just so… peaceful.  
  
Then a man came gliding down towards me, sailing through the air easily with his wings, with his brown hair blowing gently in the breeze created by his flapping wings. And here's another strange thing… I always thought angels had white wings. But… though I somehow knew this man was an angel, he didn't look like the kind we read about in books. His wings were so colorful. Exactly like a butterfly.  
  
The man landed in front of me. I stood up tenderly, not wanting to fall through the cloud. Then I looked into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Am I in heaven?"  
  
The words penetrated the silence, the voice sounding like chimes humming and singing, echoing around the air. I was surprised. It was my voice, but I had not spoken a word.  
  
The man laughed. His laugh sounded like church bells, ringing happily and harmoniously. It was music to my ears. My father loved music. That was why he loved my voice. He would ask me to speak to him, and to say anything… everything I said was music to him.  
  
I blinked rapidly to stop tears from falling. It hurt to remember my father. And it didn't help that the boy in front of me looked a lot like a younger version of my father.  
  
The man smiled at me. "No," he said. "You are in a place more powerful, and too divine to be defined by a six-letter word. But that is not why you here. I have a message for you from Seth."  
  
I looked up. Seth. That was my father's name. "Let me have it," I demanded.  
  
The man looked at me for a minute, and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to me to read.  
  
_Dear Patricia,  
I'm terribly sorry. You must hate me for leaving you. I must be a horrible person in your eyes.  
_  
No father. I'm sorry you left, but you don't have to apologize to me…  
  
_I hope you can forgive me. I will watch over you. I promise. I will be here for you.  
_  
Father, you will always be in my heart... you know that… don't say things like that. It just makes it even more proven that you're already gone…  
  
_I have a story for you. There once was a little boy who hated music. Music always hurt his ears. Every time someone turned on the radio, or began tinkling with an instrument, he'd plug his ears or leave the room. The sound he hated the most was the strum of his mother's violin. The whining of the strings hurt his ears.  
  
One day, the little boy's mother sat down and took her violin from its case. The little boy left. He didn't want to hear the music.  
  
The little boy went outside. It was quiet and peaceful, and he couldn't hear any sounds that came from the house.  
  
But, as the boy waited, he heard something that didn't irritate his ears at all. It was a beautiful, haunting melody, calm, serene, never ceasing. He looked around for the source of the music… and you know what he discovered? He found out that it was the wind that was making the music.  
  
After that, the boy learned to play the piano. To him, the piano made the most wonderful sounds on earth, exactly like the wind that blew in his mother's garden. You know who that little boy was? Me.  
  
Each one of us has his or her own music. Some people might like happy, lively songs; others might prefer sentimental. Others might like the music of the water. We all have a melody. We just need to find it.  
  
Discover your melody, Tricia. It's there. And you will always be guided along anyway. Look deep. Search your heart. You'll find it. Trust me. You'll be glad when you do.  
  
Father  
_  
He didn't have to. Why did he do that? What did it mean?  
  
I glared down at the letter. All of this was meaningless. If he hadn't died, it would've meant something. I would have known what he was trying to tell me.  
  
Tears were streaming down my face now. I hastily wiped them on my sleeve and looked up at the man. He was silently watching me.  
  
"I'm finished."  
  
"Good."  
  
The man took the letter from me.  
  
"Hey, wait, that's my letter. What are you going to do with it?"  
  
The man folded the letter and looked back at me. "It does not do to dwell on what happened, what might have happened, or what could've happened. All we must do is take in the lesson we learn, and bring it with us to the future." And with that he threw the letter over the edge of the cloud.  
  
I watched it float gently down, down to the water below.  
  
The man watched me silently. Then he spoke again.  
  
"Your father asked me to tell you one more thing. There is someone back on Earth who will watch over you."  
  
"Like a guardian angel?"  
  
The man smiled. "Yes. But he is just a human."  
  
A guy. A boy angel.  
  
"How will I know who he is?"  
  
"You will, Tricia."  
  
You know my name?"  
  
"Yes, miss…"  
  
"You don't have to call me miss."  
  
"Miss…"  
  
"You already know my name, you don't have to call me miss…"  
  
"Miss, please wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes blearily. I found myself on the sidewalk, the pavement beneath me rumbling every now and then as a car passed. The street around me was bathed in golden sunlight. The rain had stopped. It was early morning. And there was a black haired boy, in a blue striped shirt and yellow vest, kneeling beside me and looking at me with concern in his gray eyes.

* * *

Please review! I need as much help as I can get! Arigato! 


	2. Falling

Here we go. Chapter two. I know this isn't a popular story but there will be people out there who might like it. So I'm writing for the sake of those people (or that person). Come on, I know how it feels like to have to wait for someone to update a story and the update never came. Please review! Arigato!

* * *

"Miss? Are you okay?" the boy asked.  
  
I sat up. My body was so stiff from lying on the hard ground and from being soaked with rain all night long. I groaned, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the weight holding them down.  
  
"Miss?" the boy repeated.  
  
I looked at him. "Yeah," I croaked. Great. I had a scratchy throat too. I tried to clear my throat, but it turned into a loud, hacking cough.  
  
The boy patted my back. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. "You're all wet… were you out here all night?"  
  
I nodded. I pulled myself onto my feet, but as soon as I tried to take a step forward I collapsed back onto the sidewalk. I couldn't walk. My legs were stiff and cramped from my position. I stubbornly got onto my knees for another attempt to stand.  
  
The boy put his hand on my shoulder and got to his feet. "You don't look well. Don't try to stand," he said. Then he looked at somebody or something behind me. "Big brother… we have to help her."  
  
I looked back and nearly kissed the pavement again. Standing behind me was a brown-haired boy in a white trench coat, and, in my opinion, the cutest boy I had ever seen. Go ahead and laugh. I know you will. But that wasn't the only reason why I was startled. He (the boy) looked just like my father. Just like the angel…  
  
The boy glared down at me with his deep blue eyes. His gaze was so powerful, so penetrating, that I knew, just knew, he could tell everything about me.  
  
"Mokuba…"  
  
Mokuba. That must be the little kid.  
  
"Big brother! Come on… she needs help."  
  
"What kind of help were you planning to get her?"  
  
"I don't know! We need to get her to a hospital or something."  
  
"There are no hospitals in the area, Mokuba."  
  
"… Then let's take her with us to the mansion. She can get care there, right, niisama?"  
  
The boy sighed. "Mokuba…" he said again, but Mokuba glared up at him with determination on his face. "If you don't help her, I'm not getting into the car! I'll go with her until I find someplace where she'll get care!"  
  
"Mokuba, since when did you decide to go against my orders-"  
  
"Niisama, it's not right to ignore people who are in need!"  
  
Who did they think I was, a helpless little puppy abandoned on the road?  
  
"It's their problem."  
  
"Niisama! Please, help her!"  
  
I looked from one brother to the other. Mokuba was arguing with his older brother quite well, actually. But I was getting frustrated. Here they were, talking about me like I didn't exist, like I wasn't sitting in between them as they threw questions and statements at each other.  
  
"Mokuba, we talked about this-"  
  
"I know what you said, big brother, but she isn't a duelist and she isn't going to try to steal anything from you!"  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"Does she look like she would?"  
  
"She might."  
  
Okay. That's it. I've heard enough.  
  
I stood up, cutting their comments short. I looked from one to the other. "I don't really care where I go," I said finally. "I can go by myself. Its how I have to travel from now on, anyway." I tried to walk past the boy, but again, my stupid weak knees collapsed under me, and I fell. This time though, the boy in the trench coat caught me as I fell.  
  
For a split second, I hung there, feeling shivers run through my body, enjoying the splendid warmth of his grip, the feeling of his arm around my waist. Then I tried to get back on my feet again.  
  
"You don't have to help me," I insisted. "I'm fine."  
  
The boy put me back on my feet. "You're cold," he said.  
  
Wow. Well spotted.  
  
"I know," I said.  
  
"… Speak again."  
  
I stared at him. Speak again? What on earth would I say? Hi, my name is Patricia, and I'm freezing to death?  
  
"What would I say?"  
  
He remained silent for a moment. "What do you want to say?"  
  
I have no father. I'm all by myself now. I just want to die. Can I say any of those too?  
  
"Hello."  
  
The boy stared at me for a moment. Then he glanced at Mokuba. "You will be held responsible for whatever she does at home."  
  
Mokuba's face brightened. "She can go with us! You can go with us!" he exclaimed excitedly, beaming at me.  
  
I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said, "But I can't exactly walk."  
  
Boy, did I ever get the surprise of my life when the tall boy bent down and picked me up.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Carrying you. What does it look like?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd gladly put you down if you could walk."  
  
I shut up.  
  
Then he headed for a sleek black limo parked not far away. The Kaiba Corporation logo was emblazoned on the door.  
  
I almost threw up all over the guy's pristine white trench coat when I saw those two letters. KC. I almost felt reality actually slap me in the face. Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba. Now I knew why 'Mokuba' sounded familiar. It all made sense to me now. Why hadn't I recognized the face of the youngest CEO in Japan? And yet, here he was, carrying me, helping me. Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto Kaiba. I couldn't stop thinking about him. As he helped me into the limo, as he closed the door behind me, as he told the driver to head for their mansion, his face kept swimming around in my head. He looked an awful lot like that angel. Could he be my guardian angel?  
  
Nah, I thought, glancing at him. He couldn't be. He would never be.  
  
After a short limousine ride, we stopped in front the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba hopped out first, followed by Seto. Determined not to look like a weakling, I slid across the seat and put my feet down on the pavement outside the car door. I pulled myself onto my feet. Ha! I could stand!  
  
But as soon as I lifted one foot to walk forward, my other knee buckled and I would have gone crashing to the floor if Seto hadn't caught me. Again.  
  
"Thank you, Seto."  
  
"Who said you could call me Seto?"  
  
"That's your name, isn't it?"  
  
"Kaiba will do."  
  
"But Mokuba's a Kaiba too, what do I call him?"  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
"So why can't I-"  
  
"Stop asking questions if you want a place to stay at all."  
  
He entered the mansion. It was large. Very large. My old house could fit into the front hall alone.  
  
"This must have cost a lot."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's bigger than my house."  
  
"Duh."  
  
He climbed a set of stairs that led into a room paneled with wood. At one corner stood a computer. The other side was covered with multiple file cabinets, bookshelves, and a desk.  
  
"This your office?"  
  
"You talk too much."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to talk."  
  
"Not now. Keep quiet."  
  
Seto entered a door at the end of the room. This one led into another hallway, with three doors leading off of it. He entered the one on the right.  
  
This room was obviously interior-designed. The walls were pale yellow, while the bed covers screamed in thick yellow spurts. The pillows that were arranged near the oaken headboard were lemon-colored.  
  
"You stay here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. Stay. Here. Three words. Don't tell me you didn't understand them."  
  
"No, I meant- why are you giving me this room?"  
  
"You don't want it?"  
  
"I do, but-"  
  
"Then don't complain."  
  
I slid out of his arms and onto the bed. He straightened his trench coat slightly, and turned to the door.  
  
"I'll call a maid. She'll bring you some clothes to change into."  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba."  
  
He left. The maid came in shortly afterward, holding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that must have belonged to Seto. She handed them to me, saying she'd pick up my wet clothes in a few minutes, when she brought breakfast. She left.  
  
I wrinkled my nose as I pulled off my t-shirt. I understood now why people said he was cold. His way and manner told me that clearly.  
  
"Freezing cold," I muttered to myself, pulling off my jeans. "Just like my clothes."  
  
The maid soon came back. By then, I had tucked myself under the covers. I was feeling comfortably warm and much better than I had a few minutes ago.  
  
She was carrying a breakfast tray that held a bowl of porridge, toast and jam. I sniffed in the sweet scents hungrily. I was hungry, after all.  
  
She laid the breakfast tray across my lap and picked up my clothes from the chair I had left them on. She left before I could thank her.  
  
While I was eating, there was a knock on the door, and Mokuba came in.  
  
"Hey," he greeted me, coming up to the side of my bed.  
  
"Hi," I smiled, and patted the edge of the bed. "You wanna sit down?"  
  
Mokuba nodded and hopped onto the bed. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Except…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I hesitated. I didn't know if my question would offend Mokuba in any way. Then I threw all caution to the winds.  
  
"Why did you and your brother help me?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at me, confusion masking his face. "Why shouldn't we have?"  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"Is it because of my brother?"  
  
Slowly I nodded. "Sorry, Mokuba, but from what other people have told me, your brother is sort of… a cold person. Then again," I added quickly, "I don't know him that well, so I don't have the right to judge him, do I?"  
  
Mokuba smiled. "It's alright," he said. "You don't have to cover it up. I know what people think about him. But…" Mokuba looked away. "You're right. People can't judge him because of what they hear. I think I'm the only one who knows who the real niisama is. He only puts up the act to protect me."  
  
"Oh," I said. Then another question popped up in my head. "So… why did he want to help me?"  
  
Mokuba thought for a moment. "You don't, I don't know myself. You should ask niisama himself."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
Kaiba came in, along with the maid who was to take my breakfast tray away. 


	3. Why me?

Here we go. Chapter Three. Hope you enjoy it! And please excuse if Seto-sama is out of character... I don't know how to make him act! (sweatdrops) Any advice would be helpful!

* * *

"Ask me what, Mokuba?"  
  
"Oh, Patricia and I were wondering why you wanted to help her."  
  
Kaiba looked at me. I hastily looked away.  
  
"I would have thought the answer was obvious."  
  
"Not really, niisama."  
  
"You wanted to help her, Mokuba."  
  
Oh. So he had acted for Mokuba. Not for me.  
  
Stupid Tricia. What were you expecting?  
  
"Oh," said Mokuba. Then he turned to me. "Let's talk some more," he said eagerly.  
  
I laughed. "Okay."  
  
"I like listening to you talk. You have such a pretty voice. It sounds like music."  
  
Father. That was what father had said. All of a sudden I remembered why I was here. Why they had found me on the road. Why I had run for so long…  
  
The smile on my face faltered.  
  
Mokuba looked worried. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
I looked up at him. "No," I said, forcing a smile again. "My parents are… both dead. And my father said that to me too. He was a musician. He always asked me to sing for him when I was a kid."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's nice to remember good things about your family."  
  
"Our parents are dead too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. That's why niisama's CEO."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I was being stupid again. Duh. No one usually became president at such a young age.  
  
"Sorry. I should have known…" I apologized.  
  
"That's okay. Not many people know about what happened to me and niisama."  
  
"Mokuba," came Kaiba's voice from where he was standing, looking out the window. "You know you shouldn't be talking about that."  
  
"Sorry, niisama," Mokuba apologized. He turned to me again. "You have a nice name. Patricia."  
  
"You can call me Tricia."  
  
"Oh, okay. Why do you have an American name?"  
  
I launched into a short explanation about my father and mother, and their argument about my name.  
  
"So you have a Japanese name?"  
  
"Well, sort of like a nickname."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tsuki."  
  
"That's pretty. Can I call you that instead?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kaiba turned away from the window. "Mokuba, can I talk to her for a moment? Alone?"  
  
My heart skipped about thirty beats. Alone?  
  
Mokuba nodded and slid off the bed. "See you later, Tsuki," he called, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Kaiba came closer to my bed. "We need to discuss a few things."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"First… is there anyone you can stay with?"  
  
I thought a moment.  
  
"My father and mother were only children. All my grandparents are dead."  
  
"No godparents?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Kaiba remained silent for a while. "You could stay here."  
  
I must have looked startled because Kaiba said, "You don't want to live here?"  
  
"I'm grateful that you're offering me a home, but… why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
I became a little frustrated. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Mokuba said you never did this to others! Why me?"  
  
He just looked at me.  
  
Just stared.  
  
With those cold blue eyes.  
  
Like a statue.  
  
"Say something, Kaiba."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why should I? You can talk to Mokuba. Why me?"  
  
Great. He had turned my own question against me.  
  
"Very funny," I said.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kaiba turned away from me. "Alright. You pick wherever you want to go. But remember, the door here is always open if you ever want to come back."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. Okay. Now he was getting creepy.

* * *

(Kaiba's point-of-view)  
  
I left her room and shut the door behind me. As I walked down the hallway, I thought back to what I had just told her.  
  
"You pick wherever you want to go. But remember, the door here is always open if you ever want to come back."  
  
I was going crazy. Losing my mind. Where had that come from?  
  
I thought back to the dream that I had had just last night. An angel that looked just liked me had appeared, and he said that today I would find a girl. That girl needed help, and I would give it to her.  
  
"Why me?" I had asked.  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not a very specific answer."  
  
"I know."  
  
I sat down at my desk in my room, staring at the blank computer screen.  
  
I could have turned him down. What if I had just said, "No, I don't want to?"  
  
Then again, that wouldn't have changed anything. I was not the one who said that, even though it came from my own mouth. That hadn't been me.  
  
It must have been the angel. He must have used me as a puppet. Great.  
  
I switched on my computer. I couldn't think about these things now.  
  
But as the start-up flashed across the screen, I couldn't help thinking back to her. Back to Tsuki. Thinking of her voice, of her beauty. She could be useful in certain occasions…  
  
I'm not falling in love with her. I'm not sympathizing with her. Nor am I going to bother helping her. Unless the angel wants me to.  
  
I'm not trying to make it sound like I can't act independently or anything. Mokuba wants me to help her, so I should. And I'm not saying he's the angel either.  
  
What do I have to prove to your readers? Nothing. You won't believe me anyway.  
  
Why me?

* * *

(Tsuki's point-of-view)  
  
Soon I was feeling well enough to get up. I climbed out of bed and put on a pair of slippers the maid had left at the foot of my bed. It would be nice to get outdoors.  
  
After getting lost twice and having to ask directions from the staff, I finally exited the two large front doors and stepped out onto the rain washed lawn. The breeze was gentle, and very cool. It played across my face, brushing my cheeks and stirring my hair. The ground was slightly damp, but that didn't stop me from running across the field. It was good to be able to stretch my legs.  
  
As I ran, I thought I heard footsteps behind me. When I stopped and turned around, there was no one there. Weird.  
  
Then Mokuba suddenly jumped out from behind a tree. "Boo!"  
  
I yawned. "I knew you were gonna do that sometime."  
  
He looked disappointed. "You weren't scared?"  
  
I shook my head. "Did you want me to be?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I turned away from him. Then I turned around briskly, looked at him for a split second, and gasped, jumping away.  
  
Mokuba laughed. "Thank you."  
  
I grinned. "You're welcome."  
  
He walked next to me. " I saw you leaving the house and thought you were gonna try to run away."  
  
I grimaced. "With all those maids I asked for directions from? Ask them where I'd gone and you'd find me in five minutes. How are you able to get from your room to the bathroom without getting lost?"  
  
Mokuba grinned. "Because they're adjacent to each other."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But yeah, it's really hard to get around the house. It just takes practice. I've been here most of my life, so I know my way around pretty well by now."  
  
"Lucky you. I've been here for about… two hours."  
  
"You'll get it pretty soon."  
  
"I know. I have to, considering how much time I could be staying here."  
  
Mokuba looked happy. "Big brother said you could stay?"  
  
"Yes." I paused for a while. "I don't understand your brother. He's being really nice to me. All of a sudden."  
  
"Really?" He stopped talking for a moment too. "What did he say to you exactly, when I left the room?"  
  
"He just asked me if I had a place to stay. When I said no, he offered me a place here. I asked him 'why,' because I didn't know why he was giving me such an offer. In the end, he just said that I was welcome here anytime."  
  
Mokuba did a double take. Then he laughed. "That really isn't like him," he commented.  
  
We continued walking across the rain washed lawn. It was nice to be able to walk in the sunshine again. Now that the Kaiba brothers had entered my life, things didn't seem as bad as before. 


	4. Lessons

Gomenasai! So sorry I took so long to write the next chapter. I kinda lost interest in the story, cause few people were reviewing and I guess nobody liked it much. But there are those who do, so I'm dedicating this chapter to those people who have waited for my story to be updated. Arigato to all of you! So, here's chapter four of "Angel's Melody." Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to go to Domino High?"

"You can't remain uneducated, you know."

"Who are you to tell me I'm uneducated?!"

"You might not be now, but what will you do in four years if you haven't gone to school?"

"But then that means you'll have to pay my tuition."

"Who says I'm going to pay for your tuition? I'll pay for it now, but you're going to owe me."

"And where do you think I'm going to get the money?"

"Work, of course."

"But you just told me Domino High students weren't allowed to work!"

"What do you think I've been running, a secret Greek Letter Society? Those fools on the education board will let you work if I say so."

"And where do you suppose I'm going to work? An ice cream shop?"

"No, you can work in Kaiba Corporation."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to pay you back for the money you spent on my tuition by going to work, but then you go through all the trouble of getting me a school, getting me a job, and getting me a permit to work?"

"Yes."

"Why did you even bother? Then I'd be in even bigger debt than before!"

"That's why I expect you to do a good job."

"Fine. Whatever."

That's settled then. The maids bought your school things, and ordered your uniform. You start tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

He didn't answer. He just left.

Damn. He was doing it again. Being nice to me for no reason at all. And why did he have go through all that? I would've been happy to wait here in the Kaiba mansion for a few days, gaining my strength, then I would have been out the door and gone forever. But no, I now seemed to have become a permanent part of the Kaiba family. After five hours.

This was frustrating. I didn't know what to do. Why, why was he being so nice?! It was driving me crazy just thinking about it.

The maids came in shortly after that. One had a stack of books in her arms. The other one had a small pile of freshly laundered pink and blue uniforms. They set it down on my bed, then left.

"Thanks," I called after them. I then picked up the uniform to examine it.

It was a typical Japanese uniform. The blouse was long-sleeved, pink, and tight-fitting. A little too fitting, for my taste. There was a blue skirt that seemed short enough to be a belt, and a blue bow tie to match the skirt.

I collapsed backward onto the bed, clutching the blouse to my chest. I was going to be stuck here. I mean, in the course of four hours, I already had a home, education, food, and just about everything. In fact, my life would have been considered quite normal if it weren't for the fact that I barely knew the people I was going to stay with.

It was almost lunchtime. Kaiba was leaving soon for a board meeting. He had just come in to tell me about his plans for me. He should be getting ready now.

Oh, yeah, I bet some of you might be wondering how I got back to my room. My answer? Very slowly.

Anyway, so there I was. Lying on my bed. Doing absolutely nothing at all. Just staring up at the ceiling.

Then I felt the urge to go to the bathroom.

I sat up. The blouse slipped from my fingers. I got up and hurriedly crossed the threshold to the door.

It was only when I pulled open the door that I remembered that I didn't know how to get to a bathroom.

Ergh. The urge was getting stronger. I hurried down the hall and made a few turns.

I stopped. The door just to my right was emitting a soft smell of lemon-scented toilet cleaner. Eureka! A bathroom.

Pushing open the door, I hurried into the room. The walls were covered in jade green tile, and the sink, the bathtub, the soaps and the towels were one kind of green.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent business to do.

-PLEASE STAND BY-

I emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, feeling content and refreshed. I made to head back to my room when another horrible realization came to me… I didn't know anymore where my room was.

Getting slightly worried, I turned a left down the corridor and walked up it. I spotted a picture at the end of the hall. That definitely looked familiar. Now.. did I turn right or left?

I turned left. Then right. Right again. Then left.

Let's face it. I was totally lost now. I decided to try a few rooms.

I opened the first door. Hmm… no one inside. Just a few bookshelves and a map of the world tacked up on the wall.

Carefully closing the door behind me, I tried the next one. Nope. No one there either.

The next room was surprisingly cold. Well, sure, the whole house was air-conditioned, but this room was freezing. I mean, you could practically see the frost forming on the polished oak furniture and the computer on the far end.

Suddenly, I realizes there was someone else in this room. He was familiar. Very familiar. I looked at him. He looked at me.

Seto Kaiba was standing there, without a shirt on, staring back at me like I was some sort of maniac.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I could only make a gurgling noise.

"What?"

I forced myself to speak. "I got lost."

"Your room is across from mine."

"Oh."

I looked out the door and across the hall. He was right. I had left the door open in my haste. I spotted the heap of books and clothes on the bed.

"Thank you, Kaiba."

"Whatever. Just get out."

I closed the door behind me and dashed into my room. I swept the books and clothes off the covers and flopped down on top of them.

There I lay, my heart thumping wildly, a gazillion thoughts racing around in my head. I thought about what I had just seen. What was I thinking? How could I have gone completely lost like that? What would Mokuba think? Would he laugh at me? Seto sure has nice abs…

I hit myself on the forehead. I can't be thinking about things like that.

"Tsuki!"

Mokuba came rushing in through my open door. He jumped onto my bed and knocked the wind out of me as he enveloped me in a hug.

"Oof! Mokuba.. what are you doing?"

Mokuba smiled up at me, eyes twinkling. "Niisama DID allow you to stay! He just told me!"

I smiled a little. "Yeah. I guess."

Mokuba frowned at me. "What's that supposed to mean? He said you would be here for a long time, so you can't guess. You're gonna be my new playmate!"

I looked down at him, my smile faltering.

His brow furrowed. "Why, Tsuki-chan? Don't you want to stay here?"

I smiled and tousled his hair. "I guess I do. I'm very thankful to you two. I just don't know how to get the message across to your brother."

Mokuba finally let go of me. "Well, you could talk to him. He is just a person, after all. He can understand the human language."

I smiled. "Yeah. I know. I'm just wondering if he can understand mine."

* * *

The next day, I got up early, knowing that it would be my first day of school in Domino High. I was excited, sort of, but scared too. Before my dad had… had left, he had kept me schooled in only the most prestigious American universities. I had never been to a public school before.

The new map of the house that Mokuba had drawn for me clutched in my hand, I set off for the nearest bathroom. According to the map, there was one closer to my own bedroom than the one I had gone to the other day. I thankfully found the right room, and began cleaning myself up.

I emerged later in my new school uniform, trying desperately to pull the skirt down as low as it would go. I didn't like this at all…

When I returned to my room, I bent over to pick up my school bag, which was on the floor next to the bed, with my left hand clamped firmly on the back hem of my skirt, trying desperately to pull it down. How did the girls MOVE in this thing?

Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I happened to glance at the clock. 5:30. I shrugged and made my way down to the kitchen.

After only two wrong turns and one locked door, I found myself in a large dining area. There were tapestries hanging on the left wall, and the slim rectangular table ran down the middle of the room. A door to the right led to the kitchen.

The chandeliers that hung above the table were off, but a square rectangular light illuminated the figure sitting at one end of the table. Seto Kaiba.

He looked up at me, then glanced back down at his computer screen, fingers flying over the keys. After two minutes, he hit Enter, then shut his laptop and studied me, fingers laced together, chin resting on them.

I have to admit, his steady gaze kind of freaked me out. I quickly cast around for something to say, but he broke the ice.

"What are you doing down here so early?"

I stared at him.

"School."

He continued to stare at me. "It starts at 7:30."

"Y-yes. I know," I said, voice cracking. Why couldn't he look away? "Don't most schools start at that time?"

He nodded. "But its only… five forty," he informed me.

"Yes. I know," I said, temper rising slightly. Of course it was five forty!

He stood, finally breaking his gaze. I sighed with relief. "We can get there in 10 minutes, you know."

I flushed. I had forgotten. My father and I used to live so far from my old school that I had to leave this early just to get there on time.

I quickly cast around for an excuse. "Uh… I… well, I figured that I had to walk to school. I mean, you aren't going to allow me to ride the limo, are you?"

"Why not?"

"So… you're actually allowing me to ride?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"I dunno. It kind of seems too much."

He came closer to me. I had to squint in the darkness to see him. He stopped just in front of me. My heart began beating faster.

"Its a car. You use it to get around. What's the big deal?"

I was surprised at his logic. "So, you are smart, after all," I couldn't help retorting.

He looked at me, a little confusion showing on his face. "Of course. What did you think I was, a dunce?"

"Well, since you never speak much, I figured…"

"Those who know do not speak, those who speak do not know."

"Wow… I never knew you were Taoist."

"I'm not. But it is true."

I smiled more easily at him. He continued to look at me with that steady gaze of his. Okay, fine. He was as unemotional as a stone. I was going to have to get used to that.

"What were you doing up so early, Kaiba?"

"Working."

"Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "For someone who doesn't speak much, you sure don't know a lot. What did you think I was doing on my laptop, playing Solitaire?"

"Work isn't the only thing you can do on a computer, Kaiba, so, yes, why can't I think you were playing games?"

He was silent, and I smiled inwardly, thinking that I had finally won this battle of wit. But, naturally, he prevailed.

"Do I look like the type who would play games?"

I was stumped after that. Silence fell.

Then my stomach grumbled.

I flushed again, but I noticed a small hint of a smile on his face. So! The unemotional stone DID have feelings after all.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked me.

"You cook?"

"No."

"It's a date, then."

We both made our way to the kitchen. As we walked, I began thinking through analogy again.

So… maybe… even people with hardened faces do keep feelings deep inside them. I guess they keep straight faces just to hide their true feelings. Kind of like a mask. You don't want people to know who you are, or what you're up to. I've been wearing a mask a lot lately too. Trying to keep a straight face, hiding the pain I felt inside me, walking forward with my head held high, trying not to crack my mask and show the world what I really felt…

I tripped on the carpet on the way to the kitchen. Seto caught my arm.

"Careful. You might break that nose of yours."

* * *

I know, corny ending. Please review! I won't continue unless I get reviews, that's why I lost interest in it. Review if you want me to continue! Arigato! 


	5. First Day of School

Hey guys! Back again, very soon! I might as well update before anyone else gets mad at me. Sorry there's not much action yet, and that this chapter's so short, but it'll get better, I promise. Just not that inspried today. 

A little interesting background: Did you know that I named my main character from my sister and my best friend, both of whom have the same name (Patricia, duh) and who both have (or had) an obsession for Kaiba? Really! And another interesting tidbit... I got the name Tsuki from my sister's pet parakeet! Mwahahahaha!  
Enough of that.. On with the story.

* * *

An hour later, with belly filled and spirit considerably lighter, I stood in the entrance hall, waiting for Kaiba and Mokuba. Mokuba, Kaiba had told me over a glass of orange juice and a plate of bacon (mine, naturally. He didn't touch anything except the juice) liked sleeping until the last ten minutes, when he would dress up with the speed of light and eat breakfast in the limo. He also told me that Mokuba liked getting to school early, which is why he had gone to fetch him when there was still an hour to go before school started. He also told me it would be a good idea to go to school early so I could get to know some of the other students and wouldn't have to follow him everywhere he went.

What? Did you except him and me to sit in silence while eating? So what if I was talking to the guy? There's no harm in that, is there? Besides, he was very nice to me… too nice, in fact, considering the way he treated me in the dining room. I wonder what made him change…

Nothing happened between us. Except the talking. That's it. Stop thinking bad things!

Seto and Mokuba soon came down, Mokuba just as hyper as ever. He hugged me as soon as he reached me. That was a little uncomfortable, considering that he only reached up to my waist and that I was in a skirt that was just as long as a one foot ruler.

"Hello, Tsuki-chan!" he chirped happily. Kaiba didn't say anything, but lead the way to the limo waiting outside. Mokuba and I followed him, Mokuba chattering all the way.

"Domino High is a really nice school, Tsuki-chan, you'd love it there! Of course, I'm not in the same class as niisama, but I'm sure he has nice classmates. Did he tell you you were going to be his classmate? I guess he didn't, 'cause you look so surprised. Anyway, you'll like it. Oh, I just remembered! Yugi-kun is also his classmate, and Yugi's really friendly! You'll get along with him fine!"

He looked at me as we climbed into the limo, my hand subconsciously gripping the edge of my skirt as I scooted it. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" he pestered.

"You out of breath yet?" I teased.

He laughed and hit me playfully on the arm. "That's not funny, Tsuki-chan!"

"Then why'd you laugh?"

Mokuba frowned, then began laughing again.

I looked at Kaiba. "Is he always this happy in the mornings?"

"No," he said shortly.

Okay. What was with the sudden cold shoulder treatment?

"Are you okay, Kaiba?"

Silence.

I shrugged and looked out the window. Funny… we had just been talking, and he had seemed really open over breakfast… fine, he wasn't smiling or anything, but words did escape his mouth, and they were directed at me.

Then he spoke again.

"After school, meet me at the school gates. The limo will pick us up and bring us to Kaiba Corp. so you can start work." He handed me a bag. "Change into this later. You don't want to go around the building in your uniform."

And he stopped talking again.

Mokuba tugged at his brother's sleeve. "Can I come with you, niisama?"

Kaiba smiled softly and ruffled his brother's hair. "Of course."

So he did have a good side, after all. He was probably wearing the mask to get himself ready for school. It was funny, if you thought about it. Most people put on concealer or make-up or something to prepare for school. Not a whole mask…

The limo drove to a halt in front of a homely looking building. Girls wearing the same uniform as I was were talking with one another and with boys in the same outfit as Kaiba's.

Kaiba climbed out, and I followed, pulling my school bag and the clothes Kaiba had given out with me. I looked around. It was you average high school setting, I guess. There were few people since it was early, but those who were already there were either talking, playing basketball, eating, or just hanging around waiting for the bell to ring. Some were studying, but you don't get much of that, do you?

"Hey." Kaiba put his hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Yes?"

"Work hard, okay?"

I raised my eyebrow. What happened to the supposedly unemotional stone?

"Come on. I'll throw you out of the house if I find that you're taking advantage of me. I don't do this all the time, you know."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Kaiba."

He smiled. Did I just see that? He smiled! The unemotional stone has finally cracked!

He looked away, and a serious look came over his face. He scowled at a girl who approached. The girl faltered, then edged away.

Okay. So maybe he hasn't cracked.

I made my way across the campus, looking around for something to sit on. I finally found a bench, but I had wandered around for so long I was lost. I looked at the clock on a nearby wall just above a classroom. 6:50. I sighed.

"That's her, Yugi-kun!"

I looked up, for two reasons mainly. One, I remembered Mokuba mentioning some guy named Yugi. Second, I realized they were talking about me.

There were two boys standing in front of me. One of them was just slightly taller than Mokuba, with black, purple and yellow hair. The other had blond hair, and was about my height. Estimating, naturally. I couldn't tell properly while I was sitting down. It had been the blond boy who had spoken.

"Excuse me? May I help you?"

The blond haired boy backed away from me. "She's the one, Yugi! The one we saw get out of Kaiba's limo!"

The boy called Yugi flushed. "Jounouchi-kun… shush!"

Jounouchi looked a bit confused. "Why, Yugi?"

Yugi jabbed his thumb pointedly at me. "She can hear."

"And I can see, too. Which means I saw that," I told Yugi, a little annoyed. Honestly, they were talking as if I wasn't here…

Yugi flushed. "Gomenasai. It's just… we've never seen anyone else with Kaiba-kun aside from Mokuba."

I nodded. Now I understood. "Ah. Okay. I guess we got off on the wrong foot, then."

Jounouchi continued to look at me as if I was a virus. "You sure we should trust her, Yugi-kun?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Why not?"

Jounouchi faltered under my glare. It's fun to make people scared… damn. Now I'm starting to ACT like Kaiba as well…

I stopped glare at Jounouchi. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Influence.." I grinned embarrassedly at Yugi and held out my hand. "Hi. I'm…" I trailed off, wondering whether to use my Japanese or my English name.

Jounouchi began to laugh. "You don't know your name!"

I couldn't help glaring at him again. He shut up, and I grinned. "That's what I wanted you to believe," I told them. "My name's Tsuki." I might as well get used to my Japanese name. My American name is a thing of the past…

"Hello, Tsuki!" Yugi said happily. "My name's Yugi. That's Jounouchi."

"Yeah, I guessed," I told them, smiling at him too. "Mokuba mentioned you to me."

"Really?" Yugi asked, tilting his head. "Why?"

"Oh. Well, I'm in your class-"

"No!" Joey groaned. "Not another Kaiba!"

That just about got my temper going. "I'm not a Kaiba. I never was one."

"What's your last name, then?"

I stopped. It was Brown, but an American last name wasn't going to sound very good.

"Well?"

Thankfully (or maybe to my horror, I don't know), Kaiba came up just about then. He looked from me to Yugi. "I see you've met my cousin."

I raised both eyebrows at that.

Jounouchi pointed at me in triumph. "Aha! So you are a Kaiba! Trying to hide it, eh? But you couldn't!" He began laughing.

Kaiba pushed him out of the way. "A mutt like you wouldn't even know half of the story." He came up to me. "Ignore Katsuya," he said, taking me firmly by the hand and leading me away.

Mixed feelings were whirling around in my stomach. I spit out the first question that came up. "Why'd you say I was your cousin?"

He continued to drag me across the campus to the other building. "Well, you don't have any family left, do you? Besides, I have no other explanation to why you're living at my house."

"So you prefer to lie?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

"Would you rather me say I picked you up off the street because you looked like a helpless puppy?"

I glared at him.

"Never mind. Why'd you drag me away from them? I liked Yugi and Jounouchi- well, Jounouchi not really, but still-"

"You'll see them in class anyway. I also took you away because you still need to sign a few forms, register for a locker, and meet your teacher."

Now I was really annoyed. "You could have told me that sooner!"

"I didn't have to since I was going too anyway. I need to talk to them about your work permit."

We ended up outside the office. He pushed open the door and I followed.

Compared to the cool breeze that was blowing across the grounds, the office had still, unmoving frosty air that blasted out from the air conditioners. A secretary sat at the desk, chewing a piece of gum and humming to herself while she typed with two fingers on an old-fashioned typewriter.

Kaiba cleared his throat. The secretary jumped, and a mug of pencils clattered to the floor. She hastily stood up. "Kaiba-sama," she choked. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with the principal. In the meantime, please give my cousin the locker registration forms and the forms I filled in yesterday."

The secretary spit her gum into the trash can and nodded, gesturing for him to enter the door marked, "Principal's Office."

I watched Kaiba as he marched into the principal's office. The secretary pulled out some forms from a folder with "Patricia Brown," marked on the front. That startled me. I thought that Kaiba had claimed me as his cousin.

I filled in the forms and handed them back to the secretary. She gave me a piece of paper with some numbers written on it. "There. That's your locker combination. Your locker's 202, in the main hallway."

"Thank you," I smiled at the secretary.

She was surprised, then returned the smile.

Kaiba came out then. He gave me a small piece of paper and motioned for me to follow him out the door.

As soon as we got out of the office, I had new questions for him.

"What's this?"

"Can't you read? Its your work permit."

I glanced down at it. "Oh. Yeah." I looked back up at him as we crossed the campus once more. "Why does the school have record of my name as Patricia Brown? I thought you've been telling people that I'm your cousin."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Students, I can lie to. They're fickle enough to believe it. You really expect me to lie to the school board?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Come on. Classes are about to start."

* * *

There. A nice short chapter. Please review, as always! Next chapter will be more.. interesting. I promise! (Interestinf for those who like school, anyway). Nah, it'll begood for everyone! 


	6. Addition

Ohayo, minna-san! After three months, I finally decided to update. I'm really, sorry, Cara, I know you've been watching out for this story a long, long time, and I really appreciate that. So here, this chapter is dedicated to you.  
And to my other readers, thank you so much for stopping by here, even though I've been lazy. See, my computer broke down, and school just finished, so it's been quite a hectic time for me, what with final exams and all. So here you go, and I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short, I just decided that would be a good place to cut it. And sure, I'll try to update faster, since up to now I realized nothing much has been happening yet, and there's not much plot that's evident. sweatdrops So here's chapter six. As usual, please read and review! Comments welcome!

* * *

I followed Kaiba to our classroom. Just outside the door, he stopped and turned to me.

"Try not to make it look like we came here together," he said coolly.

I understood what he wanted. The mask was on yet again. Oh well.

"Sure, Kaiba. Whatever you say."

And for the last time, I glimpsed another of his amazing smiles before he pushed open the door and entered the classroom.

Both Yugi and Jounouchi were already there, playing a game of Duel Monsters before classes. They didn't notice me, but the other students sure did. As the door shut behind me, the room became about two decibels quieter, and I couldn't figure out whether it was because Kaiba had entered the room or because a new girl was trespassing into their territory.

Anyway, Yugi had caught sight of me by then. He smiled at me and motioned for me to go to him. Jounouchi glanced back at me, then scowled and turned back to their game.

I came over anyway. I wasn't about to let some blonde bother me. "Hi Yugi," I said, sliding into a seat next to him and scooting closer so I could watch them. "Who's winning?"

He looked surprised. "Um… well, I am. You know Duel Monsters?" He suddenly chuckled softly. "Sorry. I should have expected you did, with Kaiba-kun as your cousin… you play?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, a little, but I'm not that good."

Yugi brightened. "So you have a deck! I'd love to duel you sometime."

I hesitated at that. I had left my deck back at my old house. When they had told me I would be put in the orphanage, that was the time I had run. So now I didn't have anything with me…

"Well," I said slowly, "I had a deck. But I left it in my other house. Sorry. I sure wish we could duel though. I could hone my skills then."

"Oh, don't worry, we sell some packs at home. My grandpa has a game shop, you see. We could go over there later and—"

Jounouchi chose this time to interrupt. "There is no way I'm going to your house if she's going," he said shortly, switching his monster to defense position and setting down two cards. "Your turn, Yugi."

Before Yugi could say anything, however, I turned to Jounouchi. Enough was enough. This boy was really getting on my nerves.

"Excuse me, Jounouchi, but what have I done to piss you off so much?" I demanded. "Is it because you saw me with Kaiba?"

Jounouchi turned to me with a cold look in his brown eyes. "You could say that," he said smoothly. "I don't like him much. So I don't think I like you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, sure, just because you saw me with somebody you hate, doesn't mean you should hate me right away! You don't know the whole story, Jounouchi. It's not what you think."

He glared at me. "Talkative and defensive. Just like your cousin. Okay, fine. Go ahead. Try me. Tell me the whole thing." He threw his cards onto the table and crossed his arms, looking at me expectantly.

"I was—" suddenly I couldn't say anything. I didn't know if Kaiba would allow me to tell the truth to anyone else. I mean, I was masquerading as his cousin after all, and if I told someone, they might spread it around, and then they would realize that Kaiba wasn't so cold after all, and—

"What, no story to tell?" Jounouchi sneered. "I knew it. You're a liar, just like Kaiba."

"Who's a liar, mutt?"

Jounouchi jumped and looked behind him. "Kaiba!" he said, smiling slyly. "I was just talking about you."

Yugi looked uncomfortable, and he glanced around to make sure no other students were watching. "Jounouchi-kun, I think you better stop—"

"Let him talk, Yugi," Kaiba said, his eyes fixed on Jounouchi. I could feel the tension emanating between the two of them.

"If I told you the truth, would you shut up?" he said, eyes finally flicking to me for a second before looking at Jounouchi again.

"Oh, so you're in this together," the blonde said coldly. "Come on. Let's see if you have the guts to tell me what the truth is. If there even is one."

I knew what would happen if Kaiba told the truth. He didn't want people to think he could actually open up to people. And if he did tell the truth, then Jounouchi would most likely spread this piece of information around, and then his reputation would be ruined.

"Kaiba, I—"

He looked at me again. "It's okay." He moved a step closer to Jounouchi, then said, "She's not my cousin."

Jounouchi looked at me, horrified. "So she's your girlfriend? Damn, Kaiba, I didn't know there would be a girl out there who would actually fall for a creep like you."

"She works for me." Kaiba said, just as the bell rang to signal the start of classes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to the teacher." He walked away.

Jounouchi watched him for a minute longer, then turned to Yugi and helped him clean up the cards, avoiding my gaze.

Sighing, I glanced at the teacher, who beckoned me to come forward so he could introduce me.

"Class, this is Tsuki. She's going to be your new classmate. So I hope you treat her right and make her feel at home. Now, let's find you a seat."

* * *

My day wasn't so bad, but it could have gone better. First, I ended up with Jounouchi as my seatmate. He still wasn't talking to me, for some reason. Then during recess, some of my classmates came up to me and asked "Where do you work in Kaiba's house? In the kitchen, or in the bedroom?" which unnerved me very much and told me Jounouchi had been spreading rumors.

Kaiba took those rumors very well, but I think that was because most of the students were teasing me, not him. I think they were too scared to actually target him. I guess most of them targeted me because they knew I wasn't related to him and that he wouldn't care.

The lessons themselves were pretty easy, because we had taken them the semester before at my old school. The method of teaching was kind of different though, which I would have to get used to.

Was I glad when we came back from the biology lab after a quick experiment (Yugi was my partner, so no harm there) and took out our Algebra books for Math, the last lesson of the day. I'm good at it, and I love it. So there wouldn't be much problem for me here, no matter how the teacher taught it.

Jounouchi glared at me as I waited for the teacher, sitting erect in my chair, hands in my lap and trying to pull the skirt down below my knees. "Trying to be teacher's pet, are you?"

I was tired of arguing with him. "No, I just like this subject. So sue me."

"I will," he assured me. When he wasn't looking, I rolled my eyes.

The teacher came in and put her things down on the table. "Good afternoon, class," she quipped lightly.

There was a scraping of chairs as the class stood up and greeted her in the customary fashion. "Good morning, Miss Takeshi."

She motioned for them to sit down, then wrote down today's agenda on the board. "We're just going to have a drill on Factoring Polynomials," she said briskly, tucking her hair behind her ear and pulling out some flash cards. "You know what to do, people. Stand up, read out the problem, then give your answer."

The whole class groaned. I guess they didn't like this very much. I was getting quite nervous myself. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I was determined to get this right.

The teacher began from the back and worked her way along the rows of students one by one, giving each student some hints if they weren't able to give the answer right away. From the very beginning, I liked her. She was brisk, but very warm to the students. I could sense that, even though they didn't like this exercise, they trusted her. I began to feel more relaxed, not only because she seemed friendly, but because the problems were fairly easy.

Jounouchi stood up before me. I noticed he had broken out into a sweat. "Quantity A plus one times the quantity A minus one," he read aloud in a slightly choked voice. Then he became silent.

"What do you do in addition and subtraction of the same two terms?" the teacher asked. "Come on… this was the last thing we reviewed. I know you know this."

Jounouchi habitually tugged at the hem of his jacket, still not knowing what to say.

The teacher sighed. "I've had enough of you, Jounouchi. From the beginning of the year, you're inattentive in class, you've submitted just a handful of assignments that have no right answer in them, and your tests are all flunking! So you're not sitting down unless you get this one right."

Some students that were supposed to come after him breathed a sigh of relief. I suddenly felt mad at them. Jounouchi must really be bad at this, if the students acted this way.

I took up my ballpen and quietly began to write, pretending to be solving it, but I wasn't. That was an easy one, and I was going to help him. I don't know why I wanted to, but I felt sorry for him.

Jounouchi had his head down, and he was staring at his desk, writing on it with his finger as if trying to solve it, like I had pretended to be doing. I quickly nudged his shoe with my own, hoping he wouldn't make it obvious that I had called his attention. Thankfully, he shifted his eyes to my table and saw what I had scribbled in big letters to make it easier for him to read.

"SQUARE THE FIRST TERM, ADD A MINUS SIGN, THEN SQUARE THE LAST TERM."

He glanced up at the teacher again, reread the flash card, then said, "A squared minus one."

Both the teacher and the students looked surprised that he had gotten it. "Very good, Jounouchi," the teacher said, sounding amused. "Uh… Tsuki. You next." She flipped the flash card.

I loved the problem she had given me. "Quantity two A plus three B, close quantity cubed." I slowly dictated the answer as I solved it. "A cubed… plus… twelve A squared B… plus… eighteen A B squared plus B cubed." The teacher nodded, and I sat down.

Everyone in the class looked at me incredulously, including Jounouchi and Kaiba, the last two people on earth who I expected to look at me that way. Embarrassed, I looked back down at my desk and began doodling on the page I had scribbled my note to Jounouchi on.

Suddenly I felt Jounouchi poke me on the arm, and I turned to look at him. "Thanks," he whispered softly, "For that." He pointed at my notebook.

"No problem," I whispered back, smiling. "I just didn't like the way they were picking on you. No one has the right to enjoy that kind of torture."

For once, he gave me a smile. My heart jumped slightly, because he actually looked cute smiling at me like that. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you then. I've just been undergoing a rough time at home, something I'm too terrified to tell Yugi about."

"You don't have to tell me," I said, shaking my head. "At least now I know why you act that way. A friend of mine from my old school did that too. Then I found out she had family problems."

He continued to smile and looked down at his notebook again. "I stink in Math," he said, after a while. "Will you—well, if Kaiba will allow you to—will you teach me?"

"Sure," I said brightly, "on one condition."

He looked at me. "What's that?" he said, beginning to look uncomfortable again.

I tapped his arm with the tip of my ballpen. "We have to become friends. Because you wouldn't want to see the way I tutor anyone who isn't close to me."

He beamed and shook my hand. "Deal."

I smiled and turned to watch Kaiba, who was reading off the flash cards.

"Thirty-six A squared minus thirty-two A B plus four B squared, six A minus two B." He sat down.

Jounouchi looked at me again. "Kaiba used to be the only one who could solve that fast," he commented, studying me closely. "Not until you came along."

The bell rang.

I smiled at his remark and copied down the assignment the teacher dictated, while Jounouchi joyfully threw his things into his bag. Shaking my head, I wrote the assignment again on another piece of paper and stood, gathering up my Math things and tucking them into my arm, not bothering to put them in my bag.

Jounouchi stood up as well, and we walked out the door together.

"Here," I said, when we reached the gate, "I thought you might need this." I handed him the paper I had recopied the assignment on.

He read it. "What for?" he asked.

"You better do it. Or at least try to. I'm going to help you from now on."

He cocked his head, then smiled. "Really? You'll do that?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Why not? I have nothing else to do… but you'll have to wait until tomorrow, I guess, I have to go to work until seven tonight, and then I have to do my homework, plus I don't think Kaiba would want to see you at his house, seeing how you can't get within three feet of each other without shooting bad remarks at the other."

Jounouchi smiled. "Deal," he said happily. "I'll come to school early, I promise. I'll be here around six forty. I'd rather be here than at home, anyway." He suddenly fell silent.

I reached out and touched his arm for a moment. "Don't ask why I'm staying with Kaiba, and I won't ask why you'd rather stay here. Deal?"

He nodded. "Deal."

I waved goodbye and headed down the street. When I turned the corner, I stopped suddenly and groaned, realizing I had no idea where the Kaiba Corporation building was.

I was lost again.

* * *

There we go. So, please, click on the little button below! Please review! Thanks! Remember, more reviews means more chapters! 


	7. Defiance

Okay, people, I am really sorry, okay? I only just realized now that my answer from the previous chapter was wrong… hehe. Sorry. Just in case someone out there is planning to berate me on my inability to solve Math problems, this was the real answer to Tsuki's problem: 

PROBLEM: Quantity two A plus three B, close quantity cubed written as (2A + 3B)(cubed  
ANSWER: Eight A cubed plus twelve A squared B plus eighteen A B squared plus twenty-seven B cubed written as 8A3 + 12A(squared)B + 18AB(squared) + 27B(cubed)

And as another stupid mistake of mine, Kaiba's problem AND answer should have been this:

PROBLEM: Thirty-six A squared minus twenty-four A B plus four B squared written as 36A(squared) – 24AB + 4B(squared  
ANSWER: Six A minus two B close quantity squared written as (6A – 2B)(squared)

There. Just too lazy to re-edit the entry. So, after another long month of not writing, I'm glad to be back. We just came from a trip to Hongkong and Shenzhen. Plus my computer crashed again, so I haven't had that much time to write. So, finally, here's chapter seven. Though I don't know how long I'm going to make this story… So, here's the next chapter. Dedicated to my best friend, who's abroad right now.

* * *

I was lost. Horribly lost. And I was supposed to be there in thirty minutes… Kaiba was going to kill me. 

Just then, to my instant relief, Yugi walked past me, humming an unfamiliar tune. But I didn't care what he looked like, or who he was. Just as long as I knew him, and he could help me get to Kaiba Corporation.

"Yugi!" I practically yelled, running after him and grabbing his shoulder. When he turned around to look at me, my heart sank. It wasn't Yugi. I had been properly fooled for a minute there… I mean, come on, he had Yugi's hair, and that's one thing you don't see everyday. Well… okay, fine, so I would be seeing Yugi everyday for the rest of the schoolyear, but that was supposed to be a figure of speech.

"Sorry," I apologized to the Yugi look-alike. "I thought you were someone I knew…"

To my surprise, the Yugi look-alike smiled at me. "Hello. Yes, my aibou has told me all about you."

I was confused. For one thing, I had a very limited Japanese vocabulary, even when I've been living here for the past two years, so I had no idea what was an aibou. For another, he was carrying the same backpack Yugi had had in class.

"Are you Yugi's brother?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "You could say that. My name is Atemu. We share the same body."

I gave him a bewildered look. Then he changed. No, he didn't strip in the middle of the street and change his clothes. I mean, his expression changed. Instead of the tight, sure smile that had been given to me, it suddenly loosened into a bright, wide smile, and twinkling eyes stared up at me.

"Sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I know it's hard for people new to this multiple personality thing to accept it." When he saw my still bewildered look, he laughed. "It's Yugi again. Don't worry. It'll take a bit of explaining though before you understand… So, did you need something?"

It took me a while to remember what I had needed. Then I looked back at the clock at the front of the school and yelped. "Yugi, you have got to help me," I pleaded. "I have twenty-five minutes to get to the Kaiba Corporation building, and I have no idea where that is."

"Calm down," Yugi said soothingly. "I know where it is. I'll take you there. It's a ten-minute walk from here, so there's plenty of time to explain to you about me and Atemu. That is, if you want to hear it," he added shyly.

I was so relieved he could help me, I was willing to listen to anything right now. "I would love to hear it," I said so enthusiastically that he beamed widely.

We began walking, and Yugi began talking. He told me of the Millennium Puzzle, and how he had discovered that there was a soul residing in the puzzle that had come out once he had solved it. That was Atemu.

"He's more good-looking than me, actually," Yugi admitted as we stopped outside the Kaiba Corp. main entrance.

I chuckled. "I think you're cute. Listen," I added, glancing towards the door. "I gotta go… thanks for the story. And for bringing me here."

"No problem," Yugi smiled. "I'll be there when you need me. Now go on, you still have ten minutes to change." He left.

Now there goes a boy who's going make the world a better place, I thought amusedly as I hurried for the nearest bathroom to change.

I have to admit, this uniform is more comfortable than the one I have for school, I thought to myself as I made my way out of the bathroom and headed for the front desk. Now, if only I knew what the heck I was supposed to do from here….

I know! I have to ask Kaiba. But… where is he?

Damn.

Just then, I heard a cry of glee from behind me. "Tsuki-chan!" Mokuba said happily, dashing down the staircase and glomping my arm. "We were worried about you. Where did you go after school?"

"Yugi walked me here," I told him, relieved to see someone who could help me. "Listen, I don't know what I'm supposed to do… Did your brother tell you, by any chance?"

Mokuba shook his head sadly. "But I can bring you to him," he said, perking up again. "I know the way to his office. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the elevators.

We rode it all the way to the top floor, and by that time my ears were popping. When the doors opened, Mokuba pranced out happily, while I staggered out, swallowing to get the feeling out of my eardrums.

He led me through a small waiting room, then through another door labeled "Seto Kaiba, President." Once inside, he happily flopped onto the couch by the door, leaving me to stare around in awe.

This has got to be the biggest room I had ever been in, not counting the school cafeteria. The floor was covered in lush carpet, and the walls were mahogany. At the far end, against a backdrop of glass windows that overlooked Domino City, was a desk, and sitting at the desk was Seto Kaiba.

He looked up, and our eyes met again. But this time, his eyes flashed fire. "Where have you been?" he asked coolly, standing up and folding down his laptop screen.

"Yugi walked me here," I said, repeating what I had said to Mokuba.

"Why didn't you take the limo?" he asked curtly, coming over, taking the room in long strides.

I was taken aback. "You wanted me to take the limo?" I asked, bewildered. My, how people loved to surprise me today! "But… but I work for you, how could I—" but he cut me off.

"Listen, from now on, you're taking the limo!" he half-yelled at me. I recoiled, but he grabbed my wrist. "It's dangerous on the streets. I don't want you to get hurt."

We just stood there, him holding me, me watching him, Mokuba flicking his gaze back and forth between us. That would have been the nicest thing he would have said to me all day, if he hadn't shouted it in my face.

Finally he dropped my arm. "Forget it," he muttered. "You're working as my personal secretary. So, first things first, I want you to go get—"

But I cut him off this time. "What! Personal secretary? Aren't those paid a lot?"

He glared at me again. "The faster you pay me for your tuition, the faster it's over with. Got it?"

And I had actually thought he liked me.

"Why are you acting so snooty around me?" I asked. "You weren't like this during breakfast."

"That's because you weren't being a prat during breakfast."

"Are you trying to insult me?" I asked, my voice rising as well. He was truly getting on my nerves.

"Maybe I am," he said casually.

My short fuse exploded. "Fine!" I practically yelled. "Just because I work for you, doesn't mean I have to talk to you. Boy, am I happy that I have a new friend who won't treat me the way you do!"

"Oh! Really? Now who would like a snobbish girl like you?" he sneered.

"Speak for yourself," I shot back. "And for your information, it's Jounouchi Katsuya."

Seto's body, that had seemed about to explode with anger, suddenly seemed to deflate. "Jounouchi?" he growled. "Since when were you friends with him?"

"Since I decided to help him with his schoolwork," I said defiantly.

Kaiba laughed somewhat, though cruelly this time. "No matter what you teach that mutt, he won't learn new tricks."

"See, that's the kind of attitude I hate in other people," I shouted. "They think they know everything there is to know about one person, then make reckless judgements about him! That's exactly what you have been doing to him! And me," I added as an afterthought.

"As if you don't pretend to know me," he snorted. "Trying to talk to me; trying to touch my heart—like you said! You don't know me."

"I know I don't," I said, suddenly tired of arguing. "And that's why I am trying to get close to you."

There was silence again. The tension from the earlier battle of wits still hung in the air. Then I fished through my pocket, pulled out my work permit, and handed it to Seto. "I don't need this anymore," I said finally. "Thanks, but I don't think I can live with someone who thinks I'm an evil little witch. I'm going over to Yugi's—then I'll be back later in the evening for the rest of my stuff."

And I turned on my heel and left.

* * *

I can't forget the look on Yugi's and Jounouchi's faces when I walked into the game shop a short while later. After looking at the directory for the Kame Game Shop (Yugi had told me about it during lunch break) I headed for the address, not even bothering to change out of my clothes. 

"Tsuki!" Jounouchi exclaimed, sounding surprised, but pleased all the same. "What are you doing here? I though you had to work."

"Did Kaiba let you out early?" Yugi asked pleasantly.

I shook my head and shed my blazer, leaving me in a plain white blouse and the skirt that was part of the uniform. "I left," I said quietly. "I've had enough of that annoying blowhead."

Jounouchi raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Nice choice of insult," he commented.

I rolled my eyes at him, but I still smiled. "Well, he is," I said, laying my jacket on the counter. "I hate the way he presumes to know people." I told him what had happened.

"So I presume you're going home?" Yugi asked after I finished talking. "We could walk you there."

I hesitated before remembering that I wasn't under Kaiba's control anymore. I could tell the truth if I wanted. "I don't have a home," I admitted. "That's mainly why you guys see me with Kaiba all the time. He took me in at Mokuba's insistence."

Jounouchi couldn't help smiling at that point. "Kaiba actually has room in that cold heart of his for other people," he chuckled.

Yugi, however, looked slightly worried. "You live with Kaiba?" he asked concernedly. "But… now that you're mad at him, where you gonna go?"

I shrugged. I hadn't really thought of that back in Seto's office. "I dunno. Somewhere."

"Where you going to get the money?" Yugi persisted. "I mean… this area around here isn't cheap. You could stay here, I guess, but we don't have much room…"

I kept silent. Now that I was pressed with this problem, I didn't know what I was going to do. Yugi was right… I didn't have any money on me. And I didn't want to trouble my new friends.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Jounouchi finally, "but I think you should make up with Kaiba."

I shot him a look. "Well, I doubt he'd accept it." Then my look softened. Jounouchi was right. That was the best thing I could do under these circumstances. I just don't know if he'll take me back," I admitted.

Jounouchi smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder, which felt strangely nice. "Well, he took you in once already, didn't he? Why would he refuse?"

'I don't know…" I said, pursing my lips thoughtfully. "I guess it's worth a try. But I don't want to disturb him at work. I bet he's still cooling off or something… for the meantime, can I hang out with you guys?" I asked, looking at Yugi.

"Of course," Yugi said happily, looking pleased, probably because I was going to talk to Kaiba again. "You can get new cards for your deck."

"I don't have any money," I reminded him cautiously.

"Oh, that's alright," Yugi said. "I'll give you enough booster packs for a deck if you'll help me with the store until you have to go home. I gave Jounouchi the same deal."

"Alright," I said happily. It would be fun to play Duel Monsters again. And besides that, I wanted to keep my mind off what I would say to Seto later. At least for the meantime.

* * *

Wow, that was short, and I hope it actually made some sense. I'm really sorry, I've got writer's block right now. Trust me, there's a plot in there... somewhere. I just don't know how to go about it much... so sue me. Well, I'm sorry again for the mistakes I made in the sixth chapter, which two me a month to notice... please review! And in advance I'd like to thank my reviewers. 


	8. Music I Once Knew

Well, I'm back after a month! I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner, because my school just started. Now, I'm going to try to update each of my stories at least once every two weeks, alright? I hope I'll be able to accomplish that, becasue i feel guilty for not updating as fast as I should like. Thanks a billion to everyone who reviewed and to those people who still are reading my story. I really love you guys. laughs So, I think I've pretty much got a plot now, and I'm sad to say that this is going to end sooner than I would have expected. There's still a few more chapters to go, don't worry, though. 

So, here you go, chapter eight of A Melody From Heaven (yes, sorry I changed the title, apostrophes don't seem to work in titles anymore...)

* * *

I have to say, hanging around with Yugi made me feel a lot better about what had happened between Seto and me. In fact, I was actually feeling a bit apologetic towards my harsh actions. I mean, yeah, he was the one being stupid and all, but I guess I was being a bit harsh on him…

Jounouchi and I had a strange conversation just before I left Yugi's house. He pulled me to one side and said, "Tsuki-chan… if you ever have any other problems with Kaiba, just talk to me, okay? I'll sort it out with him for you."

I raised my eyebrows, though a smile appeared on my face. "You would fight him for me? Aww… that's sweet of you." I gave him a friendly squeeze on the shoulder. "Listen, I have to go, alright? I'll see you tomorrow, early morning, right?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Like I said, I have better things to do then remain at home. I'd much rather be with you, even if it means doing homework." He grinned at me and left, waving a hand in farewell.

As I made my way back to Kaiba's house, watching the pavement and clutching my blazer, I reflected slightly on the anger that had flared between Kaiba and me a few hours ago.

Suddenly I remembered something he had said to me. 'I don't want you to get hurt.' Maybe Jounouchi was right. Maybe he really did care about me. It was a lot to hope for, but I doubt he would have said that if he didn't worry about me, at least just a little bit.

I finally arrived in front of the large gates of the mansion, and I looked up them hesitantly. They were so big and looming, belittling anyone who approached. Very fitting for the Kaiba residence. Now, should I ring the doorbell and risk him shoving me away without listening to me? Or could I sneak in and find him on my own.

I could just wait for Mokuba or one of the servants to recognize me and let me in, I thought miserably, leaning against the brick wall and sighing. I didn't want to be rejected. Not again. I didn't want to be alone.

I thought back on my miserable life. My parents, both dead. How no one had wanted to accept me. How Mokuba and his brother had been the first people ever aside from my direct relatives to show that they cared. A lump swelled in my throat, and I realized I couldn't stand to be mad at Kaiba any longer.

Thinking of my parents had reminded me of another figure in my life, someone who had only appeared to me briefly, but seemed to figure a lot in my twisted up story. "The angel," I whispered to myself, remembering the spirit who had been the spitting image of my father when he had been younger. The spirit who was the spitting image of Seto Kaiba, here on earth.

Kaiba was destined to be a part of my life. Something told me he was. Could it be mere coincidence that the angel, my father, and Kaiba all looked the same? I highly doubt it. I am a dreamer, after all. I find hope in things like that. Hope that he would be my angel and my father.

But dreams wouldn't open the gate for me; neither would they allow Kaiba to forgive me and take me back with open arms.

I felt tears of self-pity leak out of my eyes, and I dabbed angrily at them with my blazer, reminding myself that I had promised to stop thinking about myself all the time. That I would be the caring, humble, loving person that I had been when I had both my parents by my side.

Suddenly I heard the gate creak open, and I looked up instinctively to see what was going on. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Seto Kaiba, garbed in an old blue trenchcoat instead of his usual white one, looking at me quietly, one hand wrapped around an iron bar of the gate.

I quickly got off of the wall, hoping he didn't think I was insulting him by touching his house or something (I know, stupid idea, but still, you never know). I swallowed, hoping it would get rid of the lump in my throat.

Sadly enough, it didn't.

"Kaiba," I said softly, my voice cracking and not giving off its usual music-like quality, "I—what are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said quietly, smiling slightly. His voice didn't have the harsh quality it used to have when I would talk to him. It was almost… caring, in some way. He continued to talk. "I saw you on the surveillance camera." He pointed above my head.

I looked up, and saw a swiveling camera pointing straight down at me. Blushing furiously, I looked back at him, and saw his face had straightened out somewhat into a serious expression.

"Now that I've answered your question, maybe you can answer mine," he began, still talking in that quiet voice.

I quickly said, "I wanted to say sorry to you," before he could say anything else that might be harsh. "I sincerely apologize for the way I talked to you back at your office," I said shakily, swallowing again to push down the unease that was welling up inside me. To calm myself, I glanced down and found that talking to his shoes was an easier task. "I wasn't thinking about what I said. I can't force you to like someone I like. It was bad of me to—" but I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, startled.

Kaiba squeezed my shoulder consolingly, and I shivered. It was the first time he had voluntarily touched me.

"That wasn't my question," he said gently. "Frankly, I don't care what you were doing loitering outside my house. I was glad I found you because I wanted to ask you if—if you'd accept my apology."

What?

I stood there, mouth slightly open in shock, and it was Kaiba's turn to look at the floor. "I've been thinking about what you said, and I realized you were right," he said in a rush, as if eager to get it over with. "I shouldn't judge people right away. Especially someone like you," here he looked up and smiled at me, "who has the patience to try and correct my mistakes. No one's ever done that for me before. I know that the way I treat people is wrong, but I want to protect my brother and my corporation. But, Tsuki, I sincerely appreciate the effort you put in for me."

And to my even greater surprise, he pulled me into a hug.

It was quite a nice hug. Gentle and friendly, yet filled with emotion. I knew everything he was trying to say to me by that contact. After the initial shock was over, I put my arms around his shoulders and hugged him back.

He pulled away soon after that, unaccustomed to the gesture. In fact, he was blushing slightly, embarrassed by the way he was acting. "So you forgive me?" he asked hopefully, looking almost like a child again. I never knew he could look so innocent.

I couldn't help breaking into a relieved smile, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes again. "You're too cute to stay mad at for long," I managed to choke out, before the water began to trickle from my eyes.

Kaiba broke into an equally happy and genuine smile, though it was punctured by the concern that crossed his face at the sight of my tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked me worriedly, fishing a handkerchief from his pocket and holding it out to me.

I took it and wiped my eyes. "Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed with myself. "I just thought—just thought that—for a minute there, I thought I would lose the only people alive that I cared about."

Kaiba looked somewhat more relaxed. "I would never do that," he told me, drawing me into a comforting hug, much like an older brother consoling his little brother over the loss of a toy. I found myself convinced for a few seconds that this wasn't Kaiba at all. "I—care about you too. I feel like you're part of the family now."

I sniffed, resting my head on his shoulder and liking the heat that emanated between the two of us, very unlike the angry sparks that had flickered from each of us before, back at his office.

"Let's go inside?" Kaiba offered after a while, pulling away and offering me his hand. I took it, smiling, dry tear trails the only traces of my crying. He squeezed it comfortingly, and we went inside. As I glanced back at the gates behind us, I realized that they weren't as foreboding as I had thought they were. Before, I had felt they were trying to keep me out. Now, I realized they were going to keep me secure and safe, tucked away with my new family.

* * *

The next few weeks were the happiest days of my life. Every weekday I would go to school early, meet up with Jounouchi, and help him with his homework. We honestly had a good time, laughing and teaching each other new tricks we had learned to make our academic lives easier.

I worked as a personal secretary for Seto, continuing my job even after I had repaid him for my tuition. He told me one afternoon on the way home from work that he honestly couldn't think of anyone else that would fit perfectly in the only secretary's uniform he would spend for. I laughed at that and whacked him playfully on the head.

Every Saturday, I would go for a part-time job at the Kame Game Shop. The truth was, it was more a game than work. I helped organize shelves and assist customers, and got paid in Duel Monster booster packs. I constructed myself a new deck from them, and dueled with Yugi, and sometimes with Jounouchi, who often dropped by. I wasn't a great duelist, but there was something comforting about being able to relax with them.

For the first time in my life, I felt truly happy. I liked my school. I liked the teachers. I liked the subjects (yes, even Math. Isn't that obvious by now?). Sure, I stank at physical ed. (I never really had been good at it) but Jounouchi helped me, and even Seto gave in to helping me shoot hoops during the weeks we were learning basketball. I felt grateful to these people that they helped me put my miserable past life behind me.

Some things just can't be bought with money (though Seto can buy quite a lot with all his earnings from his gaming equipment), and friends are one of them.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuki-chan!" Jounouchi Katsuya greeted me one morning, as I came in for our tutoring session. As usual, we were the only ones in the classroom, but I didn't mind.

"Good morning yourself, Katsuya-kun," I chuckled, closing the door behind me. I saw him sitting at the old, yellowing piano at the back of the room. "What are you doing over there?" I asked him, setting down my books on my table beside his and walking over to him.

"Nothing," he shrugged, poking each key with one index finger as I came up to stand beside him. "I've always wanted to play the piano."

As I stared down at the black and white keys, it seemed as if a million memories rushed at me, as if they had been waiting for the exact moment to force themselves to the front of my mind. Notes and clefs and ledger lines. Small, chubby, child-like fingers flying over an out-of-tune piano. A teenager, sitting on a piano bench on stage, playing an upbeat classical piece on a crisp polished new grand piano, playing for an entire hall of people…

"I know how to play the piano," I said quietly, not realizing I had said that aloud.

Katsuya's face brightened. "You do? Really?" he asked eagerly, standing up and scooting away from the piano. "Do you still remember any pieces? Could you play something for me? I always liked the way it sounds. I just never heard anyone play it properly before."

I still stared at the keys in some sort of trance. "I'm not sure…" I said quietly, running my fingers over the keys as I sat down, and leaving my sentence unfinished. Suddenly I felt right. I felt as if I belonged here in front of the piano.

Hesitantly, I laid my fingers on the piano and played a scale. It was still in tune, at least. I tested the black keys with my left hand, then positioned myself and began to play a slow, haunting melody. I surprised myself, realizing that I had not forgotten it at all. I put my heart out to the music, and lost myself in it, not looking away from the keys until I hit the last note, which rang through the silent air like a bell. Only then did I slip out of my trance.

Jounouchi was clapping loudly, beaming at me. Then I realized there was another pair of hands that had joined in the applause. Looking around at the door, I blushed upon seeing the glowing, proud face of Seto Kaiba as he clapped for me.

* * *

Well, there we go. I'm sorry if it's too short for your liking. Please review. Even just say, 'Hi! I liked your story!" It really helps me to know how many people want to see new chapters, because I feel more motivated that way to update. Thank you very much! 


End file.
